


Day Three: Watching Holiday Specials

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm super sorry if this is awful. I've been doing schoolwork all day and just remembered to write this at about a quarter to midnight. I wanted to write something but I tried to do it quickly so if it's bad that's why.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Three: Watching Holiday Specials

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry if this is awful. I've been doing schoolwork all day and just remembered to write this at about a quarter to midnight. I wanted to write something but I tried to do it quickly so if it's bad that's why.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Zayn. We’ve done it for the past three years, and we’re gonna do it this year."

"But I don’t understand why we have to watch the same movies every year."

"Because it’s Christmas! That’s part of the holiday season! You can’t have Christmas without Charlie Brown!" Liam pouts a little and makes his best puppy dog eyes at Zayn, which he knows Zayn can never resist.

This time is no different.

Zayn sighs. “Ugh, fine. We can watch Charlie Brown. Do I have to wear the sweater?”

"Yes, Zayn. You have to wear it. I’m wearing mine, so you have to wear yours."

"But nobody’s gonna see us. I don’t understand why you make me do this every year, Liam."

"Because you love me and I won’t have sex with you if you don’t do it."

Zayn thinks about that for a second. “I guess you’re right,” he says, picking up the ugly Christmas sweater from where Liam had put it on the back of the couch. He puts it on and looks down at the horrible thing, making a face.

"I must really love you a lot, Liam. This thing is genuinely awful."

"I know!" Liam says excitedly, clapping his hands and jumping up and down a little bit.

"You really love Christmas, don’t you?"

"Not as much as I love you," Liam replies, kissing Zayn quickly before sitting down on the couch. "Come on, sit with me. We can watch A Christmas story after, if you want."

Zayn smiles. “You know that’s the only one I like,” he says, settling in next to Liam, letting Liam snuggle into his side.

"Don’t lie. You know you like Rudolph, too."

"I just like the little blonde elf guy. He really wants to be a dentist and I think he should chase his dreams and all that."

Liam smiles up at Zayn, that big one where he goes all crinkly eyed, and Zayn smiles just as big back at him just as the opening song for A Charlie Brown Christmas starts. Liam snuggles in a little closer to Zayn, paying close attention to the show, even though this is probably the twentieth time he’s seen it. Zayn ends up paying more attention to Liam than the show, and that’s okay.


End file.
